


Rainbow Fire (Or; How Tsuna gained 6 new friends, got to know himself, and became a general badass)

by Nico_Li



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: :), BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, Confused Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Gen, HES FINE I SWEAR, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sawada Tsunayoshi is Not Dame, Smart Sawada Tsunayoshi, There's A Tag For That, hes also Tired, i do him a lil dirty ngl, let tsuna take a nap 2020, more characters to be added as the story continues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nico_Li/pseuds/Nico_Li
Summary: Tsuna had always been the odd one out, even as a little kid. He was infamous at school for being No Good, a nickname he had come to reluctantly accept. At 14 years old, he had pretty pathetic grades, no friends, and was notoriously clumsy. A perfect target for bullying from his peers.But, Tsuna had a secret. One that he was determined to keep to himself. Technically, he had 6 secrets, but let's not get ahead of ourselves.
Relationships: None planned yet
Comments: 16
Kudos: 98





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for this chapter!!!
> 
> There is an allusion to Tsuna contemplating suicide, however the word is never stated, and he never goes through with it. He does have some slightly triggering thoughts, so please read with caution! You don't technically have to read the prologue, as it's mostly used to set the scene.

Tsuna had always been the odd one out, even as a little kid. He was infamous at school for being No Good, a nickname he had come to reluctantly accept. At 14 years old, he had pretty pathetic grades, no friends, and was notoriously clumsy. A perfect target for bullying from his peers.

But Tsuna had a secret, one that he was determined to keep to himself. Lest he be bullied even harsher, or, even, sent off to some facility somewhere to be tested on until he dies.

Anyways.

Tsuna had a secret. He could manifest physical representations of parts of his personality. He learned of this ability when he was at an all time low. He was depressed and bullied all the time, and was close to just giving up.

Until he met Them. 

Tsuna met his first Side when he was on the roof. He hadn't actually thought this through, so when he got to the fence, he froze. As he stared down at the ground, an oddly familiar voice coming from behind Tsuna startled him.

"It would suck if you fell before you got the chance to say goodbye to your mom."

Tsuna quickly turned around and realized why that voice sounded familiar.

_ It was  _ **_his own_ ** _ voice _ . A near exact copy of himself stood just behind him. The only difference is that his copy was slightly paler, had darker, almost black hair, and bright violet eyes.

"Wh-what...wh-who are you?!" Tsuna cried as he jumped back. His back hit the fence and, for the first time that day, Tsuna was glad he was the safe side of fence.

The copy just chuckled, and something told Tsuna it was nervous about something. The way it shuffled from one foot to the other and pulled on its sleeve gave away how uncomfortable the copy was.

"Who am I? Well, I guess I'm you? Er...a part of you, anyways?" It said nervously. 

"Y-you don't sound sure about that." Tsuna hesitantly replied. He was still backed up to the fence, but he oddly didn't feel threatened by the copy. Which was weird since it was  _ literally a copy of himself what the Fuck,  _ but whatever.

"Well, I  _ am  _ a part of you. It's...argh...this is a little complicated." The copy started fidgeting more, glancing around as if looking for a way to escape, but finding none.

"I'm you? But, like, specifically your anxiety. Your fight or flight reflex. My job is to protect."

It said rapidly. The copy was growing a little more agitated and nervous. 

Tsuna slowly sank to the ground, with a vacant and bewildered look on his face.

"My...anxiety? What?" 

The copy,  _ his anxiety _ , took a deep breath, and walked over to Tsuna, trying to make itself look less threatening. 

The copy, and Tsuna guessed he should stop mentally calling his anxiety that, slowly crouched in front of him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know this is super confusing and shit, but, if you can get home and back to your room, I can come back with someone who can help explain this. Okay?" The copy was nearly pleading, as if afraid Tsuna would do something bad to it.

Something told Tsuna that he could trust his anxiety, as odd as that sounded. So, he nodded, and his anxiety breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay, okay, great, cool, uhm. Well, I'll just, leave you to that, just call out for me and I'll come back." And with that, he vanished. One moment here and then, gone.

  
Tsuna shakily stood up and made his way to the door, looking around a final time, before making his way back home. He couldn't tell if what just happened was real, but, Tsuna and a feeling something was going to change soon. Something big. He walked back home and silently promised to  _ never _ tell anyone about this. 


	2. Arrival of the Sun Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna receives a surprise visit from a home tutor sent by his absent father

_RIIIIING. RIIIIIING. RIIII-_

A hand slammed down on the alarm clock and slowly disappeared back under the covers. A quiet groan can be heard as the bustling of the house matron downstairs floats through the house. A head of fluffy, brown hair pops up into the world, followed by a 14 year old boy.

"Tsuna-kun! Wake up, it's time for breakfast!" Tsuna's mother called from the kitchen.

Tsuna groaned and crawled out of bed. He drowsily got dressed, and, as he was putting his tie on, he heard the telltale sound of one of his sides appearing.

"Greetings, Tsuna." the side said.

Tsuna turned around and smiled, it was his logical side. His mind and intelligence. Recently, they had been working together to improve Tsuna's mental capabilities, and had been making decent progress.

"Hey, Logic! How are you?" Tsuna replied.

Logic had darker hair than Tsuna, dark blue eyes, and glasses. Tsuna once asked why he and Morality needed glasses when Tsuna himself didn't, and they never reached a clear answer in the matter. Much to Logic's ever growing annoyance on the subject.

"I am well, if not a bit peckish. I will accompany you downstairs and then I must return. I have to write up a schedule for the week and make sure Anxiety and Deceit do not get into another dispute."

Tsuna chuckled, "They're still at it? I swear if I didn't know those two would kill for each other, I would think they were mortal enemies." 

Logic sighed, "Indeed. It can be quite tiresome."

The two made their way downstairs where Tsuna's mother, Nana, was making omelettes.

"Ah! Tsu-kun! And Lo-kun as well! You're just in time for breakfast!" Nana smiled as she set the food on the table. The three sat down and dug into the delicious food. 

"Is it just Lo-kun today?" Nana asked.

"Indeed. The others are either still asleep or already going on with their day. I had some free time and thought it would be...nice...to have breakfast with the two of you." Logic replied. 

Though he had struggled slightly with the word 'nice', Tsuna was proud of how far Logic had come in expressing his feelings. When they first met, Logan could barely tap into any emotions at all. And he said Tsuna had repression issues. Hypocrite.

Tsuna's eyes widened as he glanced at the clock, "Ahh!! I'm gonna be late!" he sprung up and nearly tripped over the table in his haste.

"And that is my que to leave. Thank you for the food, Mother, it was delicious as always." 

And with that, Logic sunk down and left. Nana giggled and watched in amusement as her son scrambled around to gather his bag before running out the door with a hurried "I'm off!"

"Have a good day!" Nana shouted back.

Tsuna was booking it down the street, and made it into the building right as the bell rang.

_'I'm safe!'_ he mentally cried.

"Herbivore." A voice behind him said.

_'I am not safe!'_ he cried again.

Tsuna turned around quickly and was confronted with Hibari Kyoya, the head of the Disciplinary Committee. Hibari was notorious for using his tonfas to beat down students for 'disrupting the peace'.

"Ah! H-Hibari-san! I-I was just heading to class, I promise!"

Hibari just hnn'ed, and kept moving past Tsuna. "Get to class before I bite you to death." He stalked away, likely going to sniff out any students trying to skip class.

"R-Right." 

Tsuna walked into class, barely on time due to Hibari. Tsuna would swear he did stuff like that on purpose just so he would have an excuse to "bite" someone, though he'd rather die than say it out loud.

"No Good Tsuna! Why are you late?! Too busy crying in the halls to bother being on time?" his teacher jeered.

His teacher, Mr. Nezu, was a downright bitter and cruel man, who played favorites and bragged about graduating from one of the top universities in Japan. Tsuna always wondered how he went from a top graduate to being a middle school teacher, if he even graduated at all. He doubted it.

"I-if you have a problem, please take it up with Hibari-san. He was the one who s-stopped me in the hallway." Tsuna replied, already wanting the day to be over.

After he officially met his sides, the first thing they focused on was Tsuna's confidence. They all worked tirelessly to get him to see his own self worth and boost his ego. His prideful and creative side, Creativity, was noticeably smaller and shier at first, but grew rapidly as Tsuna's own confidence grew, though the nervous stutter still made an appearance.

Creativity was the third side Tsuna had met, after Logic and Anxiety. When he popped up, the side immediately hid behind Anxiety, and it took awhile for the others to convince him to come out. Creativity was shy, and a few inches shorter than the other two, with light brown hair and red eyes. At first, Tsuna couldn't even fathom that this was his ego and confidence, not until Logic explained how Tsuna's lack of self esteem affected his side. Apparently neglecting an aspect of himself physically affected the side that represented it. Tsuna supposed it also explained why Logic was physically frail and thin at first, Tsuna had never bothered putting much effort into school if he wasn't going to amount to anything.

Before he knew it, it was lunch time, which meant Tsuna could go to the roof and let his sides out for a few minutes. Tsuna made his way to the roof, locking the door behind him. As soon as he had done so, Morality appeared to his right.

“Kiddo! It’s so good to see you!” Morality grabbed Tsuna’s arm, bouncing lightly on his toes. He had a childlike grin, and his bright blue eyes practically had stars in them. 

When Tsuna first saw Morality, his first thought was Wow, I didn’t even know I could make that expression, followed by Oh shit- as Morality immediately tackled him to the ground in a violent hug. After dislodging himself from the moral side, Logic had explained to him that Morality was in charge of Tsuna’s moral compass and emotions. And God, Tsuna would be lost without Logic, and he feels that his other sides would agree with their host.

“I-it’s good to see you too, Morality. Are you doing okay? How are the others?”

“We’re all doing okay! Logic asked Creativity to help him with some ideas for your confidence exercises, Intrusive declared a prank war against pretty much everybody, so if you see any of us come up covered in glitter or blood, don’t panic.” 

Tsuna laughed nervously and thanked Morality for the heads up. They ended up chatting for most of Tsuna’s lunch break, Morality regaling his host with various antics the other sides have been up to since Tsuna had seen them all a few days ago. It was peaceful for a time, Morality was always nice to talk to when Tsuna had a rough day, his positive and friendly energy always made the brunette relax for a while. Soon, the bell had rung, and the two parted ways, Morality sinking back into the mindscape, and Tsuna heading back to class. It wasn’t much longer before the day had ended, and the brunette was on his way home. 

It was nearing dinner time when Tsuna heard the doorbell go off, followed by a knock at the door. Logic and Creativity were out at the time, the three of them discussing the confidence exercises Morality had mentioned earlier.

“Tsuna! Can you see who’s at the door?” Nana called from the kitchen. “Okay!” Tsuna called back. He left Logic and Creativity to their brainstorming as the brunette made his way to the door and opened it. He didn’t immediately see anyone, and was about to close the door and chalk it up to a prank, when he heard a small, squeaky voice from right under him.

“Ciaossu.”


End file.
